Captured by The Mystery Man
by StepIntoAnotherWorld
Summary: Flynn travels back in time to the year 1778 during the American Revolutionary War. Once there the mothership malfunctions so there is no way back to the present unless Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus come after him so he can steal their ship. Meanwhile a twenty year old female is abducted by Flynn because she saw something she wasn't supposed to see. This story takes place during season 1!
1. Chapter 1

**I want to remind you this story is from the perspective of my Original Character. It's rated M for mature for one of the chapters later on in the story.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere in the midst of a small forest a twenty year old female was running as fast as she could. She looked like she had lived in the wild for days on end. Her long wavy blonde hair was loose and tangled, the dark cream-colored dress she wore was torn in a few places and covered with dirt, and a bruise was on one of her cheeks. With a quick gaze she dared to look across her shoulder to see if the men who chased her were closing in on her. Sadly it was. They were just a few meters away. A pain abruptly shot in one of her legs, probably from overburdening, but that didn't make her to stop and surrender. In a matter of a few seconds she felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her from behind and was unable to take another step. Immediately she began to struggle in the man's arms, even when there was no chance of escaping anymore. There were four other men who surrounded her, blocking her way. It seemed they were with five because she saw no one else around.

"No!" She yelled. Hoping someone would hear her distressed voice and save her. Unfortunately, there was nothing else she could do. "Let me go!"

"Or else?" The man in front of her asked. He looked like a farmer, but was that what he really was? Like her he looked quite dirty. But he also reeked of alcohol and other unpleasant smells. "Tell me."

It sounded like an order. Instead of answering him she gathered saliva in her mouth and spat it out right into his eyes. The man who was holding her gave her such a hard kick against the legs that she fell over. Meanwhile the man in front of her wiped off his face with his sleeve. "You should not have done that, Missy." He told her. "Now you shall bear with the consequences you risked. Hold her down."

The men did what they had been told. They pressed her body down on the ground which was covered in fallen leaves and tried to pull her legs apart. Again she yelled, but this time she knew struggling wouldn't help. "Help! Please someone help me!"

"And shut her up before anyone notices us." They wrapped a cloth around her face that covered her mouth while the other one unbuttoned his pants. He laughed a bit for he was enjoying she was trapped like this. A beautiful powerless lady which he could do with whatever he desired. But before he could do another move something 'out of worldly' happened. A large sphere (the mothership) appeared out of nowhere a few meters from them, sending a hard wind all over the place so they were swept from their feet and lifted up to land a bit farther away. In pain the men sat up, staring in surprise to what none of them had ever seen before. "What the hell.."

The female had only rolled over a few times. She also sat up, a brown leaf was in her hair. What happened next went all so fast that she couldn't think properly at first. There was a door in the middle of the sphere, in the front, that opened in a way that was unimaginable in the eighteenth century. In the opening appeared Flynn with a gun in each hand. Without hesitation he shot and killed all of the men before they had any chance to escape. However, when his guns then were pointed at the female he did not shoot but lowered his hands and put the guns away. Behind him three other men appeared as he jumped down and walked over to her. She breathed heavily in fear, scared of what he might do. She kept sitting with her hands behind her on the ground to keep herself up. It was like her other muscles refused to move because she wished to just run away. Flynn stopped right in front of her and looked down upon her. In silence he took up every detail of her in his mind before he was about to speak. Their eyes met.

"Who are you?"

"Do you really think I would give a murderer my name?" Even if she was afraid she was still able to protect herself, even if it was just with words.

"Miss, don't you realize I could have killed you like I did with those men? Hmm?" Both of his eyebrows raised as he bit on his lower lip calmly, waiting on her answer. With thoughts he might do the same as those men had been about to do with her she finally told him her name. It was however really against her will.

"Lady Lawton." She did not tell her first name which was Emeline. It came to her she could have lied about who she was. It was to late now.

"Ah, a lady?" Flynn said, gazing over his shoulder to the others. Then he looked back down on her. "Lady Lawton, with what you just witnessed you must understand I cannot let you go free. I must take you with me."

"And if I don't do what you ask?"

"I will have to kill you." He said, still in that calm way. Emeline had expected this answer. There was nothing else to do but go with him and his men. Slowly she nodded and looked down. "Wise decision. Let's get you up now." He held out a large hand for her to take. She however refused it and stood up herself. With her hands she removed the dirt and remaining leaves from her dress and hair as good as she could. Oh, how she hated to be this dirty.

"Stay close." It was an order of Flynn. He smiled very softly to her and turned away to walk to his men to give them further instructions. Emeline realized she was even maybe in greater danger then she had been before. And who was this man? Where on Earth did he come from? He was a mystery man.


	2. Chapter 2

At a distance of a few meters Emeline was looking at the Mothership. How was it possible to appear in a blink of an eye? Although that she thought this she didn't bother to ask this to Flynn or to one of the others. It was clear they were not about to tell who they are and what they were doing there, or anything else like it. A soft wind touched her pale skin. It was autumn but not really so cold that day. She moved a few lost strands of hair out of her face while a voice caught her attention.

"There is a problem with the Mothership." She heard a man say to Flynn and she turned around her head a little bit to watch. It was the pilot that had spoken. "Nothing works anymore. I think it's power is spent."

"What?!" Was the only thing Flynn replied. He climbed back into the large sphere with an anxious look on his face. Obviously he was going to check if the man was right and if he could do something about the problem. It didn't take long before he appeared again. She heard them quarreling but Emeline wasn't interested in it so she watched a bird sitting in a tree catching a little snack. Something like 'we can't go back' reached her ears. But she thought nothing about it. All she wanted was to get away from them. But that was impossible if she did not wanted to get hurt or even worse be killed. She didn't know for how long she had been carried away with her thoughts when Flynn suddenly stood next to her. With no emotion on her face she turned her head to look at him.

"Come with me."

A nod was her only answer. She followed after him, past the bodies of those who were killed. It gave her shivers down her spine to see those empty eyes look at her. It seemed Flynn and his men were leaving the place for he kept walking on and the men followed behind them. There was no word that came out of her mouth, or Flynn's, for quite some time. Sometimes she would quickly glimpse at him and once noticed he was observing the area around them for any danger. One time their eyes met but she quickly looked away. He was still keeping an eye on her. She felt he was still looking at her then. It made her uncomfortable so she looked to the other side to look at the nature.

"Those men," Now dead. "Why were you with them?" He asked. This time she saw no reason not to respond to his question so she told him.

"They were about to satisfy their needs. Rape me."

"And did you know them?"

Why all those questions? She sighed. "No. I was walking alone by the edge of the forest when they noticed me. They came closer to speak to me. By what they said I understood their intentions and ran immediately into the woods. But they were to fast." So, it seemed Flynn had actually saved her from a rape. She had to admit to herself that he wasn't that unkind as she thought him to be the moment she saw him. But he wasn't the sweetest man either. He had killed in front of her eyes without mercy. However, he had spared her. That she owed him too. Silence was between them again. She did not care what he might think of her. That she was weak. Unable to defend herself. She was a lady and a family was worrying about her.

Hours went by and after what felt like forever to Emeline they stopped to rest by a fallen tree. They were out of the forest but now already into another one that was way larger and the trees stood closer to each other. She told Flynn in a mannered way she had to urinate. He understood she wanted privacy for it but he wouldn't give her the chance to escape. He told her to go behind a tree. His men's eyes were in her direction but they were unable to see her from where they stood. Their hands were close to their guns so they could grab them when it was necessary. Emeline did it quickly. She found it disgusting for she wasn't used to live in the wild. But it wasn't the first time she had to do it either. When she was done she went out from behind the tree and sat down on the fallen tree. Flynn, with his hand on his side walked over to her with a bottle of water and handed it to her. On her face appeared a curious expression but she didn't take it. The bottle was a plastic one, something she hadn't seen before. It came from the twenty-first century obviously but that was something she didn't know.

"It's water." Flynn told her. Yes, she could see that as well. But she didn't trust it.

"I'm not thirsty, thank you." That was a lie and she realized he knew it.

"There's no clearer water around here. I suggest you take a sip, unless you wish to dry out?"

No that was something she didn't want. Her mouth felt quite dry and she began to long to the water in the bottle. The sunlight that fell on it made it glisten beautifully. She took the plastic bottle from him, a little bit surprised it wasn't as hard as glass, and carefully drank from it. She couldn't remember she ever tasted such fresh and clear water like it. It wasn't water from any river or lake around the place. It must come from a blessed spring, she thought. After a sip or three she gave the bottle back to Flynn. He put the cap back on it.

"You must be the most stubborn lady I've ever met." He admitted. The corners of his mouth lifted up a bit into a little smile.

She looked up at him to look into his eyes. "Honestly, what did you expect from someone you are abducting?" She suddenly snapped. "I cannot wait 'till my father finds us and realizes what you did to me. He will probably make sure you are sentenced to death. You deserve no less."

"So you rather wished I'd killed you? Clearly you don't understand the risks I'm taking with keeping you alive."

Suddenly she stood up, anger all over her face. But she kept herself as calm as possible. "Why didn't you even do it? Why didn't you kill me like you did with those men?" Flynn was a tall man. The top of her head just reached his chin. He bent over to her and spoke with his deep voice in a low way.

"I wish to spare the lives of innocent women." That was just a part of the truth. Somehow, when he had pointed those guns at her, he couldn't pull the triggers.

"You know that doesn't make you a man of honor?"

"It's not what I'm searching for, milady." She wondered what it really was what he was searching for. "Let's get moving. I want to reach the nearest inn before nightfall." He said it loud so his men heard it as well. Without complaining she followed again after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention there might be some writing mistakes. English is a language I was not born with. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Let me know if you do!**

* * *

It was almost complete sundown when, in the distance and once out of the forest, they noticed a small town. Emeline's legs weren't used to walk long distances so they were hurting. However, she ignored the stinging pain and tried to keep up with Flynn as she was ordered to do. She shivered softly. It was getting colder by the second. They walked on a sandy wide road on an open landscape where carriages passed them now and then. It came up in her mind, since her own home was just a half days walk away, that someone in or around this town might recognize her. And would save her from these ruthless men. Hope filled her heart. But, unfortunately they did not come across such a person as far as she knew. Neither in the inn. Once inside the building Flynn walked over to the innkeeper with Emeline close behind. It was only when Emeline scanned the room that she realized Flynn's men had spread out and acted like they were not with them. She wondered why they did that. Maybe Flynn didn't want to get unnecessary attention. Her chance of being saved in the next hours was now very little. The place was not so crowded but not completely empty too, she noticed. She locked eyes with one of Flynn's men for a second. They still were keeping an eye on her. Presumably they would stop her from escaping if she would try it.

"A chamber for two please." She heard Flynn say. So, it seemed she was going to be alone with him for the night. What was he planning in that brain of his? Maybe he wasn't any better than the men he had saved her from. Maybe he was going to do the same thing to her like they had been about to do. The more she thought about him the less she liked him. Did she even like him at all?

"Ladies first." He had turned around and was facing her. The look in his eyes told her that she should do what he said or else there would be consequences. She presumed their chamber was upstairs so she walked towards and then on the stairs. She could feel he was close behind. It made her anxious so she sped up a little bit.

"We have the one at the far end on the left." Flynn told her once upstairs when they stood into a short gloomy hallway. Without hesitating she made her way forward. When they were at the right door he unlocked it with a key the innkeeper had given him. Once it was opened he gently urged her forward into the room while he had a hand on her back. Inside he closed the door behind him. Emeline was feeling her legs were almost going to give up. They were shaking softly. It was only visible if you would look well at them so he probably was not about to notice. Although that she was in pain she did not sit down but immediately opened her mouth to protest.

"I don't know what you are planning but if you will do the same to me as those men were going to you're no better."

Flynn smirked a bit like he was mocking her for thinking something like that about him. "Regardless of what you might think of me, Lady Lawton, I am not such a man." _No, maybe you are even worse._

"Then who are you? You know my name but I don't know yours." A silence followed. He seemed to consider to tell her and when he did she was surprised about it.

"It's Flynn, milady." _Maybe the name is just set up_ , she thought. Although she couldn't be sure of that.

Flynn continued to speak. "Now, you will stay in here and freshen up. A maid will come to bring you some hot water and clean clothes. And some food as well. You will not leave this room unless I say so, do you understand?" She nodded quick and short. Lips pressed together as she was trying to hold in words she wanted to throw out at him so badly. "And don't give yourself any ideas of trying to escape. As you might have noticed my men keep a watchful eye on you."

With that said he turned around and left the room. When the door was closed again Emeline walked over to the nearest chair and let herself fall down into it. She finally could let her legs rest. And now that she was alone she could arrange her thoughts as well. Unfortunate as she was she could only think about the trouble she had been forced into. Than an idea crossed her mind. She could tell the maid about what was going on. Maybe Emeline could ask her to give a letter to her father. A letter she was going to sign with her own name so he would know it came from her. If that was a success than all this would be over. Life would be normal again. Her heart raised in her chest as she waited for the maid. She concentrated on any sound that could tell her someone was coming. The waiting felt to long. At last she heard footfalls in the hallway and the door opened slowly. A dark skinned female which seemed to be just a few years younger than Emeline was holding a tray with food in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. It was remarkable she hadn't dropped any of it. With her shoulder she pushed the door wider open and walked in.

"Good evening, milady."

The dark skinned maid avoided meeting Emeline's gaze. Was it because Emeline was a lady and she was just a maid? Carefully she put the food tray on the table and walked with the bucket of water towards a beautiful designed folding screen. She disappeared behind it. In her anxiousness Emeline hadn't taken the time to observe the room yet, but now she did. There was a double bed like she had expected and like the folding screen everything was beautifully designed. This was an expensive room. Where did Flynn got the money from? Was he a rich man in disguise? She heard the maid fill the round wooden bathing tub. When Emeline had stood up to walk over, the maid had appeared from behind the folding screen again.

"I will get some more water, milady. I'll be back very soon." And before Emeline could mention her idea or even say hello, the maid had left the room. She went over to the table to the tray of food. She sat down once again and began to eat. It was a well prepared meal. Though she did not eat all of it. She was so worried right now that she wasn't in the mood to finish it. The maid returned a few minutes later. This was the moment.

"May I ask you something?"

The maid stopped in her tracks with the full bucket in both of her hands. Still avoiding Emeline's gaze. "Yes. Anything, milady."

"Could you bring a letter from me to Captain Galfrid Lawton?" That was her father. "It's urgent you see because a man is holding me as his prisoner. He's tall and has dark hair and green eyes. Make sure he won't suspect you of anything if he crosses your path." The maid had lifted up her head in the meantime and had gazed shortly at the lady before she looked down again and shook her head.

"I'm very sorry, milady, but you must understand I would be risking my life if I would do what you ask."

"I do understand." Emeline said patiently although she actually wasn't feeling patient at all. Her fingernails dug into her own skin on her hand. "Please? You will be rewarded greatly. You will become a free woman. I promise you that." The maid had presumably noticed how distressed Emeline looked because she gave in with a nod.

"Thank you!" Emeline stood up to hug her. The maid had a shocked look on her face but hugged her back anyway. "Can you tell me where I can find some paper and a quill?" Emeline said when she pulled away.

"In the upper drawer of the desk, milady." While Emeline rushed over to the desk, the maid filled the tub with more water. The pain in Emeline's legs wasn't yet gone but she was to busy to think about it. She found what she was looking for and immediately began to write down what came up in her mind. While writing she made sure she mentioned that the maid who would deliver this letter to her father should be rewarded for the service she had shown. When finished she folded it up and handed it over to the maid. Her hand was trembling softly when she did. The nerves were becoming a master of her. Quickly she told her in which town Captain Lawton could be found. The maid took her trembling hand then and gently squeezed it.

"It will be alright, milady. I will make sure he will get this letter." Emeline sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. The maid continued speaking as she put the letter away between her breasts. A place where no one likely would find it.

"Would you like to take your bath now, milady?"

Emeline nodded.


End file.
